


Peet Does Paint

by peet4paint



Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peet4paint/pseuds/peet4paint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Quinn and Kurt should never try to do anything together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peet Does Paint

“Is there a reason why you’re wearing my jeans?” Quinn asks, looking at Kurt in a mixture of curiosity and disdain.

“Well, you managed to get paint all over mine,” Kurt says, sniffing. “So I think it’s only fair.”

Quinn looks at him, anger starting to rise. “If you stretch my best jeans—“

“Oh, as if you didn’t stretch them with baby weight last year,” Kurt says, with superiority. “And yes, I can actually tell they’re last year’s jeans.”

“Kurt,” Quinn says, voice going deadly, “the only reason I agreed to help you with this was because it was for Sam. And I kind of felt bad about screwing him over.” She starts walking toward Kurt slowly, menacingly. “But we’re done with this little project. And I have absolutely no reason to be nice to you any longer.” Her face transforms into a cruel smile.

Kurt starts backing away, but then his spine straightens and he turns to face her in the eye. “Well, in that case, I have no reason to be nice to you either.” He picks up the roller from where it’s sitting on the ground and throws it at her.

“Oh it is so on,” Quinn says, grabbing the paint brush and retaliates, throwing straight at Kurt.

+++

“It was really nice of you guys to let me move in here,” Sam says, looking around him. “But I gotta ask, why’s the floor painted?”

“Seriously, Sam?” Quinn says, hands on her hips.

“Boys,” Kurt says to her. He turns back to Sam. “Haven’t you ever heard of color coordinating?”

“Oh,” Sam says, scratching the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah. I just never really thought it applied to carpeting.”


End file.
